Battle System Workings
The Battle System (or the BS) is the system used on RoH to optionally conduct PvP, Quests or MiniQuests and contests. It is not required that your character participate in the Battle System in order to roleplay, but it is strongly encouraged and incentivised. All battle system rolls will be done in the battle system logs. RP the results out in the RP, but DO NOT post your rolls in the RP. Make sure to keep in mind that the minimum word count is 100, and that you need to be descriptive with this stuff. If we catch you spamming with RP battles, you will get strikes, and you will face the consequences. Structure The Battle System uses the #k# dice system. The first # represents the amount of D10 dice that is rolled. For those unfamilliar with dice rolling, D10 is a dice with ten sides to it. The second # stands for the amount of D10 dice that you keep, which is what the k stands for. In a given situation that calls for a roll, one consults the Battle system to determine the two numbers. Once the two numbers are determined, the player rolls the dice using RoH's dice roller and adds up the result of the kept dice, usually keeping the highest numbers. For more information on how to use the dice roller, check this page . For instance, a 3k3 would mean that I roll three D10 and I keep all three of the numbers rolled, adding them to find the total. However, if I roll a 3k2, I would only be able to keep two of the three dice that were rolled. Also, if the number of dice rolled is lower then the amount kept in the #k# formula (eg. 2k3), the second number automatically equals out to the first one as you can't keep more dice than you roll. At character creation, all characters have 35 exp to spend. However, this can be expanded to a max of 45 if a character has Flaws (see below). Stalfos are an exception as they start with the Wanted flaw twice, giving them 45 xp. Due to these forced flaws, Stalfos are allowed to earn 5 extra EXP from flaws, capping their total at 50 exp. Stats There are a total of five stats on RoH: Strength, Agility, Intelligence, Magic, and Charisma. Each character starts with a 2 in each stat and it currently cannot be lowered unless under special circumstances (see Neutral Flaws). These stats each govern three skills. All characters also gain two more points in any one or two of their stats based on their Archetype and Race. See Character Creation for more info on this bonus. Stats can be raised with EXP at a price equal to 5 times the number the stat will be raised to. For instance, Raising a stat from 2 to 3 would equal 3x5, or 15 ExP. Raising a stat from 3 to 4 would cost 4x5 EXP or 20 EXP, and so forth. 'Strength (STR)' Strength determines how hard a character can hit with fists and melee weapons, and how much damage they can take before being knocked unconscious. It governs the skills of Striking, Endurance, and Brawling. *2 Points: Average, this person can accomplish most simple strength based tasks, and while not particularly fragile, wont necessarily take blows terribly well. *3 Points: Above average, this person is not abnormally strong, but may be able to take hits better than most, or lift a bit more than their peers. *4 Points: Strong, this person is probably known of in a small area around where they come from for being particularly strong, or being particularly difficult to knock out. *5 Points: Impressive, most people in Hyrule or Termina would not want to deal this person in hand to hand combat. They can probably lift multiple hundred pound loads, and take a beating impassively. *6 Points+: Insane, this person would be known world wide for their abilities, and likely carries more than a few titles to accompany this amazing status. 'Agility (AGI)' Agility determines how well a character can hit with ranged weapons, how well they can move through an area and how deftly they dodge attacks. Agility governs the skills of Ranged Combat, Defensive Combat, and Athletics. *2 Points: Average, this person is about as likely as not to shoot a friend in combat as foe, and isn't likely to trip over things like logs. *3 Points: Above average, this person is more likely to hit a foe in combat than a friend, and may be noted for having good balance. *4 Points: Agile, this person can hit bull’s eyes regularly, and can make their way through thick undergrowth with relative ease. They may also be difficult to track. *5 Points: Impressive, this person can put an arrow in between the eyes of a target at one hundred paces with relative ease. They are not likely to have issues running through rough terrain. *6 Points+: Insane, this person could probably sprint through a minefield unscathed, or hit targets blindfolded. 'Intelligence (INT)' Intelligence determines how smart a character is, how quick they learn new tricks and specialized techniques, and how readily they can use their environment. It governs the Puzzle, Spells, and Healing Skills. *1 Point: Stupid, this person cannot read, and probably doesn’t know what math is, only that it angers them. *2 Points: Average, this person may be able to read and do math, but certainly has some manner of common sense. *3 Points: Above average, this person can most certainly read and do math if they have had any inclination to learn. They spot more opportunities and notice more things than their peers. *4 Points: Intelligent, this person can learn pretty much anything they set their mind to, and rarely fails to notice key environmental features they can use to their advantage. *5 Points: Impressive, this person is likely a certifiable genius, and is likely to assess and adapt to any situation they may find themselves. *6 Points+: Insane, this person could probably write physics text books. …if the people of Hyrule knew what physics was in the first place. 'Magic (MAG)' Magic determines how attuned to mystical forces a character is. It governs the Casting, Archana, and Magical Item Use skills. *2 Points: Average, this person probably can’t cast spells terribly well, but may be able to use magical devices without any issue. *3 Points: Above average, this person has no problem with magical items, and may be learned enough in magic to cast a fair amount of spells. *4 Points: Adept, this person can cast most common spells, and even some of the most complex of artifacts bend to their will. *5 Points: Magus, this person is more than likely comfortable crafting their own spells and effects, and could probably level a city block with ease if they so wished. *6 Points+: Insane, this person is of at least sage level potential, and under no circumstances is to be trifled with. 'Charisma (CHA)' Charisma determines how well a character is with words, how easily they can use words to influence the decisions of other players and NPCs, and how well they can exert their will upon other creatures. Charisma governs the skills Sincerity, Natural Affinity, and Inspiration. *2 Points: Average, this person doesn’t have much of an issue with basic social niceties, but is not likely to be quick witted. *3 Points: Above average, this person knows how to get things they want, and how to use what they have. *4 Points: Charismatic, this person can talk their way out of most situations, and probably fairly quick witted. *5 Points: Impressive, this person probably lights up a room when they enter, and are either the center of attention, or the person no one ever notices. *6 Points+: Insane, could talk their way out of being arrested for bank robbery with camera evidence and a police officer having seen the deed. *This is the only stat that can be lowered to 1 (see Neutral Flaws) Health/Hit Points (HP) *Determines total hitpoints/a character's health/ability to absorb damage. *Calculated by adding up Strenght (Stat) and Endurance (Skill) and multiplying by 15. ((STR+END)*15=HP) 'Defense (DEF)' *Determines how hard it is to damage a character. *Calculated by adding the base defense (5) plus 3 points for every point in Defensive Combat (Skill) and then you add any bonuses from Perks and Armour (Read more in Combat and Perks) ((5+(3*Def. Combat)+misc=DEF) Skills Skills are like stats in which they define what the character is able to do in the battle system. When in combat, skills such as Striking, Brawling, Ranged Combat, and Casting are used to determine whether or not you hit your opponent through the #k# system described above. The skill is the first # and the stat that governs the skill (see below) is the second #, looking like so: SkillkStat. Skills are improved by using EXP equal to the next level of the skill. For example, raising Striking from 2 to 3 costs 3 EXP while raising it from 2 to 4 costs 7 EXP. In other words, you are not allowed to skip levels (eg. going from 2 to 4 and only using 4 EXP). Also, a skill is capped to twice as much as the stat. Thus, having a 3 in Strength means you can raise Striking, Brawling, or Endurance to 6 while a 2 in Strength only allows them to reach 4. A skill is also only allowed to reach 6 if it is an Archetype skill. Doing so grants a character an Insane ability. For more information on the skills themselves, including Insane abilities and other stuff, click the heading. 'STR Skills' *Striking **Striking covers the use of any and all melee weapons. It does not determine damage, only how well you can hit. *Endurance **Endurance covers how well a character can take damage. The more endurance, the more health they will have. *Brawling **Brawling covers fist fighting, wrestling, and weapons like punching knives. 'AGI Skills' *Athletics **Athletics covers horseback riding, climbing, running, swimming or any other similar area. In regards to combat, it also reflects how far a character can move. *Ranged Combat **Refers to any ranged combat. Bows, crossbows, throwing knives and weapons like hookshots would fall into this skill. *Defensive Combat **This skill reflects how well a character can fight defensively. Allows for reactive defenses and adds a bonus to defense score. 'INT Skills' *Healing **Reflects how quickly a person can heal themselves and others. *Puzzles **Skill that reflects a character's puzzle solving ability. Possibility for hints in dungeons and quests. *Spells **This skill refers to the knowledge of different spell groups. Anyone taking this skill must take a specialty which will be approved by a moderator. After this, with each rank, they can add a new spell to their repertoire that falls within this specialty. 'MAG Skills' *Casting **Casting refers to how strong the spells a character can cast are. It is used for determining how well can hit a target with spells and how much damage they deal. *Arcana **This skill reflects an understanding of magic and magical creatures. It is used to determine the strength of enemies and grants a 'magic sense.' *Magical Item Use (Usually referred to as MIU) **This skill reflects how well a character can utilize magical items to their advantage. 'CHA Skills' *Sincerity **Refers to how well a character can seem sincere. Applies equally to being honest or dishonest. *Inspiration **A combat ability that gives a bonus to allies or a penalty to enemies. *Natural Affinity (Usually referred to as NA) **Shows how able the character is to interact with wildlife. Perks & Flaws For a list of Perks, click here . For a list of Flaws, click here Perks and flaws are an interesting area that require a bit more understanding than stats and skills. Perks will be purchased at a fixed price. Skills and stats both scale in cost given how far along the character has progressed, and do not change once the initial character generation process is over. Next to the title of each perk and flaw however will be a code that will look something like this: #/#. This will represent the cost of the the ability. The first number is the cost during character generation, with the second referring to the cost afterwards. Some will not be able to be purchased later, but those that can be will double in price. Flaws will not be using this system however. While flaws fill in much the same gap as perks do in the system, they operate fundamentally different from any other part of this system. These quirks actually return points to the creator to spend elsewhere, so the number that appears next to them is the number that is returned to the character as EXP. Now, this seems fantastic you might say. Why can't I just take a ton of them and get a whole lot more experience to spend? And you should expect that this idea had already been thought of. It is also why the amount of return points you can get from flaws is limited to ten (Exception is for Stalfos, which can up to fifteen). Now this is not to say that you cannot go past ten in total flaws. By all means, please do. What it does mean is that anything past ten will not count towards your character's experience pool. The last note about this is that while flaws can be taken later in the game, even if you have not yet hit the ten cap you will not get points for them. So lets recap: *Perks usually double in price after character sheet creation *Flaws give bonus experience during character creation *Bonus experience from flaws is limited to ten points *Flaws can be taken past this limit, with no additional benefit *Taking flaws after character sheet creation gives no additional benefit Neutral Flaws For a list of Neutral Flaws, click here. Neutral Flaws work in a way unique to itself. Like Flaws, these have a negative to obtaining them, however, they also have a positive. Thus, Neutral Flaws do not require EXP, like perks, nor do they give EXP, like Flaws. Instead, Neutral Flaws require Flaw slots. Now, remember when we talked about how you're only allowed to gain 10 EXP from Flaws (15 for Stalfos)? Well, think of this extra EXP as Flaw slots. This is what Neutral Flaws take. In other words, by taking a Neutral Flaw, you lose the amount of EXP you can gain for Flaws. For instance, say you take the Neutral Flaw Barbarian. This would require ALL of you 10 flaw slots, meaning you gain nothing from Flaws. However, if you take something like Racism, which only takes 5 flaw slots, then you'd be able to gain a max of 5 EXP from your flaws. Combat Basics For more information, see Combat Combat. The element that which what you've spent so long reading about essentially revolves around. I'm not going into too much detail on this, as it's rather complicated and has it's own page linked at the top of this section, but I'll say the basics. Basically, with the Battle System, each player takes turns fighting. Sort of like Final Fantasy. One player does something and then the other player responds. Now, you might be wondering what it is you'd be able to do on your turn. If so, I suggest clicking the link for a more detailed description. Otherwise, this'll have to do. You can either attack, command your pet to attack, move, heal, aim, inspire, or other stuff. I told you it wasn't going to be much. I strongly suggest you click the link at the top of the section as it fills in all the gaps you have in your brain right now. Another important note is that a character does not 'die' when they reach 0 HP. Instead, they 'die' once they reach -10 HP, if dying is even entirely possible, that is. EXP Gain EXP gain is quite a simple concept to grasp. Basically, you gain 1 EXP for every 10 posts you make in RP. No, this doesn't count Forum Games or other OOC related stuff. Otherwise, we'd all be OP'd, Nathan Drakes who can summon a black hole and destroy all of Hyrule. No. That is just... no. Another way to gain EXP is by writing a Flashback. For detailed information, click the word. The basics are; you write a story, you gain up to 3 EXP, and all is well in life. A way to increase EXP gain is to put your character into Mortal mode, which is a special Character Mode that may only be actived after 100 posts. Basically, your character cannot actually die until they reach Mortal mode. The gain to this mode is that you gain an extra EXP point for every 5 EXP you make, not including previously gained EXP. In other words, for every 50 posts, you get 6 EXP instead of 5. The final way is to take part in Questing. Category:Battle System